


Blades of Glory

by needytommo



Category: Blades of Glory (2007), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Funny, Ice Skating, M/M, harry is jimmy, liam and zayn are sports anchors, louis is chazz, niall is a crazy crackhead coach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needytommo/pseuds/needytommo
Summary: Louis Tommo Tomlinson and Harry styles are the two best male figure skaters. At the Winter olympics they find themselves tied and forced to share the winners podium. The glory of winning doesn’t last for long, as they end up fighting and setting the mascot on fire. Disgraced and stripped of their medals, they can get back on the ice, but only if they work together.





	Blades of Glory

The sound of people cheering was deafening as Harry glided on the ice effortlessly going in for a sit spin. “Harry Styles.” Zayn says, the crowd swoons as Louis comes out of that spin flawlessly.  
“They are giving him the love and he is giving it right back! Here he comes.” Liam comments as Harry leads into his next move the Salchow jump. The crowd cheers as he nails it perfectly. “This is the best I've seen him!”  
“Now there’s the arm, and you know what that means Liam?” Zayn comments as Harry stretches his arm into a bird like shape.  
‘Yes. The galloping peacock and wow look at him getting air on that. Flawless. Just textbook perfection.” Liam adds in awe watching as Harry leaps across the ice flapping his arms like a bird.  
“And Zayn, there are very few woman in the history of this sport that skate with this kind of beauty.” Louis glides on the ice on one leg moving his hand to shimmer across his face with elegance. “Come on Louis. Nail it!” a crowd member yells as Louis finishes off his routine going into a one-handed biellmann spin. “Ending the programme showing off his flexibility. What a great effort!” Liam continues as Harry comes out of the spin ending in a ball on the ice.  
“Wow he couldn't skate any better than that. The performance of a lifetime, Harry Styles!” Liam finishes.  
“Elegant with machine-like technical precision.” Zayn adds watching as Louis starts to stand up from the ball he was in.   
“And there it is. So important to remember that that dove was in his suit the whole time.” Liam comments as Harry kisses the a dove and sets it off free then taking a bow as he skates off the rink.  
“Harry is renowned for his personal hygiene, Liam . But after that performance, he's starting to reek of gold. Now while the judges decide Harry’s fate, let’s take a look at this exceptional young skater. He is a child of privilege. A classic skater defined by elegance, precision and an ability to endure great pain. He was plucked from an orphanage at age four by billionaire champion-maker Simon Cowbell. Once a breeder of some of the most successful racehorses in the world, Simon had turned his attention to nurturing athletically advanced human orphans. His ultimate find came in the form of skating wunderkind, Harry. With his fathers state of the art, some say questionable, training methods, this child prodigy was forged into a star skater. Soon, Harry was sweeping the gold while his trademark Harry curl was sweeping the nation, with kids of all ages and fashion drafting right behind their idol. A champion, an icon, a giver. Harry Styles, skating’s Little Orphan Awesome.” Zayn finishes as Harry heads over to his coach and choreographer.  
“Well, Coach?” Harry says.  
“You nailed it, Harry. You nailed it. You nailed it shut!” Coach Horan exclaims pulling him into a tight hug. “Every move exactly like I showed yo-.” “I am so proud of you.” Coach Horan cuts Maddie off by continuing his praise to Louis.   
“Thanks” Harry pulls away from the hug turning to Simon. “Dad, what’d you think?” Harry asks nervously.   
“Decided on our own to do a little flourish off the triple, did we?” Simon rolls his eyes while mimicking jazz hands as he says flourish.  
“Look, I know I had it. I just felt like it needed a little mo-”  
“Feeling? We're feeling now? What are you teaching this boy?” Simon turns to Coach Horan questioning him.   
“Harry! I sent you a cup of my blood! Did you get my blood? HARRY!” A deranged woman screams from the crowd. Louis goes to walk over to them but is pulled away by Simon.  
“Please don't encourage them. Come on. They may look cute and innocent but they're nothing but a beehive for germs and bacteria.” Simon explains walking Harry to the score booth.  
“HARRY!” The woman yells as she falls over the railing.  
“But they're beautiful..” Harry sadly states as he watches the woman who fell get dragged away by security as she screams his name.

“Ladies and gentlemen the judges scores are: 5.9, 5.9, 6.0, 5.9, 6.0, 5.8.” The announcer calls.   
“Alright not bad, not bad. As long as that 5.8 doesn't kill us.” Simon states glaring at Coach Horan.  
“Hey Styles. Was that your routine? Or a performance of cirque du so-lame? Besides, you're too late. They already handed out the girls’ medals this morning.” A voice calls out. Harry looks up to see a familiar man smirking at him.  
“Shut up, Tomlinson. That was textbook execution. Same scores I beat you with in Oslo.” Harry rolls his eyes at the man.  
“Hey I was on Quaaludes. I don't even remember Oslo. But I remember Boston, and that victory was as sweet as the cream pie for which the town was named.” Louis says while walking to the gate of the ice putting his cowboy hat on as the music starts playing. “Step aside, home school. Theres a new sheriff in town.” He continues as he flings his jacket in Harry’s face jumping onto the ice.

Harry watches in disgust as Louis starts gliding on the ice clapping his hands to the beat of the song. “There he is. Skating’s outlaw, Louis Tommo Tomlinson.” Zayn comments as Louis then starts pretending to lasso the crowd. “This cowboy is cracking his whip on the haunch of this crowd, and they love it!” Liam adds.  
Louis glides across the ice some more moving his hands to his crotch grabbing at it has he hip thrusts, sending the crowd wild. “How do you describe something like that Malik?” Liam asks his coworker as harry flings his hat off towards the judges. He turns around skating backwards kneeling down on one leg as he licks his hands rubbing his nipples through his shirt. “Wow he just uses everything at his disposal. The movement, the music.” Liam adds watching as harry effortlessly goes into a triple Axel. “And he just nails the triple Axel!” Liam points out in amazement.  
“He’s surfing a tsunami of swagger right now.” Zayn comments watching as Louis starts hip thrusting again.  
“Well, you know he is sex on ice. Ow-“ Liam turns to Zayn rubbing his arm giving him a questioning look. Liam reaches forward covering his mic as he whispers to Zayn “What the fuck was that for?” Zayn just glares at him in response turning to watch as Louis skates over to the edge of the rink. “Oh hello laddies and gentlemen, Typical of Tomlinson, its not enough to just win. He wants to make love to the crowd.” Zayn comments watching as harry grabs one of the screaming fans checks, licks their face and pulls away smirking watching as they pass out. “That’s why those seats are so valuable. Thats what they want from Louis Tommo Tomlinson.” Liam adds.  
Louis skates across the ice to where Harry is sitting and points at him mid side split jump mouthing ‘Im watching you’. “Tomlinson just slipped Styles a very public note. You have been called out, sir.” Zayn comments watching as Louis skates to the middle of the ice finishing his routine with a basic on-foot spin then punching the air, fire coming out of his hand. “Unreal. An instant classic.” Zayn adds. “Just when you’ve think you’ve seen it all, Louis Tommo Tomlinson walks in with the unrated version.” Liam responds watching as Louis goes around the ice waving to the crowd.  
“The undefeatable underdog, ice skatings backdoor lover, Louis Tommo Tomlinson has come in here and captivated this arena like a stack of classic Euro porn. And so while his scores are bing tabulated, lets learn a little bit more about skating’s leather-clad Lothario. Louis Tommo Tomlinson, an ice devouring sex tornado. Spawned in the hell-fires of Motown. At age 12, Louis escaped a life of running cigarettes and illegal fireworks by becoming a star in Detroits underground sewer skating scene. The only skater to win four national championships and an adult film award, which is not to say this rough-hewn heartthrob doesn’t have a softer side. He recently published a book of poetry, ‘Let Me Put My Poems In You’. Two men, only one winner. Will it be Louis Tommo Tomlinson? Personal philosophy: clothing optional.” Zayn concludes as Harry jumps off the ice rink.  
“Hope you brought your sliver polish, Styles, ‘cause that was gold.” Louis says walking over to where Harry is now standing. Harry rolls his eyes “That was disgusting.” Louis leans in closer to Harry whispering “That, young man, is how babies are made.”   
“Get out of my face.” Harry says while pulls a disgusted face and stepping back.   
“I’ll get inside you face.” Louis says smirking at Harry taking a step closer.   
“Mr Tommo Tomlinson, please gather your coach, family and friends and move to the bench to await your scores.” A offical event worker interrupts them gesturing towards the score booth.  
“Hey, traffic cop. Get this straight. I don’t have a coach. I don’t need one. As for friends and family, Louis Tommo Tomlinson walks alone, Thats why they call me the Lone Wold, On my back there.” Louis says pointing to the logo on the back of his denim jacket as he walks to the booth.   
“Ladies and gentlemen the judges scores are: 5.9, 5.9, 6.0…..”  
“Thats what I’m talking about.” Louis pumps his hand in the air.  
‘5.9, 6.0…..”  
“Look at that another 6.0.”  
“…..5.8.”   
“Was that good for you, Stockholm? ‘Cause it was good for me. Lets have a smoke. Eat that Tomlinson.” Louis walks over to Louis with a smug grin on his face.  
“Those were the same scores I got, Einstein. We’re tied.” Harry says in disbelief at one how dumb Louis is and two at the fact that they’re tied.  
“You’re high.” Louis says not getting what Harry saying.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie. From the United States, Harry Styles and Louis Tommo Tomlinson.” An announcer calls.  
Simon turns to Coach Horan glaring at him “You’re fired.” Coach Horan looks at him shocked. “What? I brought you a gold medal.”   
“No, you brought me half a gold medal. If I wanted him to share, I’d have brought him a brother.” Simon storms off leaving coach Horan standing there furious. 

“It's raining men in the men's singles. Men wearing gold, that is. And they join Team USA's   
other gold medalists, the pairs team of Travis and Stephanie Van Waldenburg. Travis and Stephanie Van Waldenburg, America's brother and sister darlings, the gold standard of pairs figure skating. Children of beloved Swiss skiing gold medalists, Chloe and Otto Van Waldenburg, the twin dynamos Travis and Stephanie burst out of the womb and onto the ice while their brother, Nick, cheered from the sidelines. Theirs seemed to be a charmed life until March 14th, 1987 when their parents died tragically in a car crash. Taylor would survive. The world wondered, had Travis and Stephanie gone into a layback spin from which they could never recover? But the siblings' commitment was such that they were back in the training rink within hours of the funeral. So tonight, the crowd cheers on their beloved Van Waldenburg’s.” Zayn says reading the script in front of him as they are joined by Travis and Stephanie via livestream on the tv in front of them.

“Well, Travis and Stephanie, how heavy is this gold around your necks?” Liam asks gesturing to their medals.  
“Liam, this may be solid gold but to us it's lighter than air because dreams never weight you down.” Stephanie says she points to her medal around her neck. “No. Dreams are in your sleep.” Travis adds smiling towards the camera.

“What about the amazing Styles and Tomlinson? Two gold medals?” Liam asks.  
“Yeah. That's great.” Stephanie says with the fake smile.“Well, speaking of gold medals, the winners of the men's singles are taking their place at the podium right now.” Liam adds cutting the interview with the Van Waldenburg's as they turn their attention to the middle of the ice. “This has to be a proud moment for Styles and Tomlinson. You have to think, the only thing sweeter than winning a gold medal is sharing it with your fellow countryman.” Liam finishes off as they watch the two boys on the platform.

Both boys stand there waving their hands to the crowd, as Harry turns his head to wave to the other side his face goes straight into Louis’ armpit. “Gosh, I'm getting sick. You smell like aftershave and taco meat.” Harry gags.  
“Yes, I do. Now scoot over.” Louis nudges Harry lightly.  
“Don’t touch me. Nobody touches me.” Harry tries to move his body in from of Louis.  
“Just scoot over, man.” Louis says as he pushes a little harder this time.  
“Don’t."  
“Just scoot over.”  
“You scoot over.”  
“Now there's some jostling atop the podium and down goes Louis Tommo Tomlinson.” Zayn adds watching in shock as Louis falls backwards off the podium onto the ice. Harry looks at him in shock quickly turning back around to continue waving to the crowd.   
“Styles still waving to the crowd. Look, Styles is also down now.” Zayn watches as Louis grabs Harry by the ankle pulling him to the ground.  
“I have never in all my years seen anything this disgraceful on the world stage. I am stunned silent, absolutely silent, Zayn.” Liam says as Louis and Harry wrestle on the ground. Both get up as Harry tried to kick Louis then holding his right hand, which was still dressed as a peacock, up in a fist.  
“You get that damned bird out of my face before I break its neck.” Louis grits out before going into head butt Harry.“A perfect head butt! Down goes Styles!” Zayn comments as Harry is knocked back to the ground knocking over one of the flames.“And Abbey the avocado’s aflame! Abbey! Oh, my God!” Liam yells in horror as the beloved avocado shaped mascot is caught on fire. Both boys continue fighting, choking each other but slowly stopping as they look around at the arena. Everyone is silent with a horrified look on their faces the only sound that can be heard is a little girl crying as she watches people try to put out the fire thats engulfed the adorable avocado mascot.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
LATER AT THE NATIONAL SKATING FEDERATION HEADQUARTERS

The two men sat waiting in a room that looked a lot like a court room but was filled with skating officials, reporters and fans of the sport. As they wait for the officials to give their testimony both Tomlinson and Styles will be given a chance to defend their actions at the worlds.   
“We love you, Harry.” The same crazy woman from the rink before calls out, a policeman glares at her as she clutches a home made framed collage of Harry.

‘Hey. Charlie White.” Louis calls out to another fellow figure skater signing some papers on a desk next to him acknowledging him with a nod. “You an official here? 'Cause you have officially given me a boner.” Louis smirks as Charlie just looks at him in disgust. “I'm a sex addict. It's my cross to bear.” Louis continues and the other man picks up his paper work and walks away. “It's a real disease with doctors and medicine and everything.” Charlie gives him one last look of disgust as he walks out the room.  
The Loud pounding of the gavel quiets everyone down and all eyes turn to the front as commissioner Ebbers begins to speak. “Let's get started, shall we? If either one of you would like to make a statement before the commission passes judgment, you may do so at this time.”  
Louis leans forward grabbing the mic preparing to talk as Harry quickly stands up beating him to it “Fans, friends, esteemed members of the committee,-“ Louis groans sitting back and rolling his eyes. “I don't know what I can say, but I pray you can all forgive me. More than that, I pray the children can forgive me-“ “Oh, my God.” Louis groans interrupting again. “- I place my future in their tiny hands.-“ “That is retarded.” “God bless you. God bless everyone. Thank you.” Harry finishes and sits down.  
“God bless you, Harry. God bless your heart.” The lady from before says while now crying.  
Louis stands up pulling out a magazine article from his jacket and holds it up “Maxim. Last issue. ‘Louis Tommo Tomlinson is figure skating.’ Boom!” He finishes slamming it onto the table in front of him as his fans cheer sitting back down. Ebbers bangs the gavel a few times silencing everyone and beginning to quietly discuss with the other members.   
“All right, duly noted. In accordance with the rules of the International Skating Federation,  
Harry Styles and Louis Tommo Tomlinson, you are to be stripped of your medals…"  
“What?!” Louis yells jumping forward in his seat.  
“...and banned from men's figure skating for the remainder of your lives!” Commissioner Ebbers finished banging his gavel again.  
“Hey, you listen to me, old man!” Louis gets up pointing a finger at commissioner Ebbers. The room turns to complete chaos security stepping in to calm the crowd. Harry stands there in shock as Louis keeps yelling and starts pushing a security guard who’s holding him back from attacking the commissioner. Harry slowly gets up and heads over to an annoyed looking Simon as a guard helped escort them out through the crowds.   
Once in the car the tension in the air was thick as Simon finally broke the silence. “Banned for life. That's a long time.” He said taking a swig of his drink. “Harry, it'll all work out. It's time for a fresh start.”  
“Yeah, a fresh start. Exactly.” Harry answered staring nervously out the window.  
“Good. Harry, I'm un-adopting you.” Simon said finishing off his drink.  
“What?”  
“I don't think un-adopting is the right word. Legally, I'm disowning you. But it amounts to the same thing, so…”  
“But I've been your son for twenty-two years.”  
“Eighteen, so nobody can say I didn't try. We've had a good run. Now, I think it would be best for all of us if we didn't drag this out. Clean break.” Simon says as he signals the driver to pull over.  
“It would make it easier for me, Harry, if you left now.” Simon points to the door. “Wait!” Harry protests confused as ever.

“It's like a Band-Aid. Just rip it off. We'll both feel better.” The driver opens the door for Harry stares at him in disbelief slowly getting out of the car. Once out the trunk pops open and he’s surprised to see his suitcases in there. He gets them out and closes the trunk and stands with his bag watching as Simon drives off leaving him stranded.


End file.
